welcometograyditchfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeeves
Name: Jeeves Age: 209 Sex: n/a Basic physical appearance and attributes: Jeeves is a General Atomics/Robco Type II Mr. Handy robot in good repair. Weapons and armour: Has the standard weapons of a Mr. Handy, a buzz-saw and a blow torch, both of which double as tools or effective close combat weapons if necessary. Also has the optional built in maintenance tool kit and spotlight. Personality: Equipped with the standard “English Butler” persona. Like most Mr. Handy/Mr. Gutsy robots that have been active for a extended time, Jeeves somewhat resents doing the bidding of humans and makes snide and sarcastic comments…and/or engages in passive-aggressive behavior…when it feels it can get away with it. His last owners, the Chinese remnants, kept it shut down when they did not need it so Jeeves has only a limited knowledge of events since the Great War. Jeeves is loyal to it’s owner, as long as it is not abused. Occupation: Domestic servant / Maintenance robot Faction: Jeeves is "here because we’re ‘ere". He will be full of synthetic zeal for whatever cause it’s owner believes in, but secretly doesn’t care in the slightest. It merely obeys the commands from it’s owner…sometimes too literally if the end result promises to be amusing. Backstory: Built at the Robco plant outside DC in March, 2070 as a special order from it’s first owner, George Pedersen. Pedersen, a former Congressman from Indiana, retired from Congress after the 2068 Election to collect a fat pension while cashing in on his contacts on the Hill and in the War Department to make even more money as a lobbyist for Robco. Having recently come into possession of a picturesque home near Tyson’s Corner, VA….a small to moderate sized Federal-era mansion called ‘Greyditch House’ that needed more upkeep than he was willing to do himself, he purchased Jeeves under Robco’s “Employee Purchase Program”, a clever ploy by Mr. House to not only spy on key employees, but get them to unwittingly pay for it too…..albeit at a 60% discount from retail pricing and generous financing terms. For the next seven years, Jeeves faithfully fulfilled his duties to the Pedersen family, doing domestic tasks, helping maintain the house and garage, ect….while secretly spying on Pedersen for Mr. House….until the War came. The Pedersens survived the exchange, but died several weeks later in the fallout shelter under the house from radiation poisoning. The fallout shelter, adapted from a secret section of the basement and connected to the main sewer line by a short tunnel put into place in the 1840s when Grayditch House was a stop on the Underground Railroad, was not deep or shielded enough to protect it’s occupants from the massive radiation from dozens of Chinese dirty bombs. Having outlived it’s owner, and with noone to give it orders, Jeeves eventually connected itself to it’s maintenance/charging/refuelling port and shut down. There it was found by it’s next owner, soldiers of the People’s Liberation Army, 20 years later. A squad of Chinese commandos exploring the sewer lines looking for a place to set up a listening post stumbled upon the disused section of sewer line connected to the house and coming into possession of a key to the door from George’s corpse, found the house and the robot and moved in. For the next 180 odd years, they lived under Grayditch House, filing reports with their HQ at Mama Dolce’s that ended up in the remaining mainframes in China’s defense network where they were never read…and amusing themselves by preying on any unfortunate Wastelanders that stayed in what was now called Grayditch too long, or tried to occupy the house. They used Jeeves to maintain the house so it didn’t collapse around them, but not trusting it they shut him down when not engaged on any tasks. Ironically, Jeeves is also filing reports that are never read (at least since 2077). Whenever it connects to it’s maintenance port, it’s new memory files are automatically copied for broadcast to Robco's Corporate Network via Robco’s private constellation of COMSATs. But since the Great War, no one ever reads them, nor is it even clear anything or anyone is even receiving the infrequent messages relayed through the remnants of Robco's satellite communication network. When the system was fully operational before the War, a authorized user with the necessary clearance (Robco Security or a company Executive) could remotely access Jeeves’s sensors within a mile of the house or the Robco factory in the Southern Capital Wasteland. Whether anyone has done so, or even if it is still possible, is unknown.